


Time has told me

by boll11



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di sette brevi one shot.<br/>1) La notte prima del trasferimento a Central, sotto la luce impietosa del neon, in un locale anonimo dell'Est...<br/>2) Quando qualcuno nasce sfortunato, è inutile cercare di cambiare le cose. Bisogna solo saper stringere tra i denti una sigaretta...<br/>3) Quella sera avevo cominciato a costruire questo muro tra me e l’amore che provo per lui.<br/>4) Fissando lo sguardo a un brutto soffitto si possono prendere decisioni che segnano una svolta. O almeno tentano.<br/>5) Ho sperato che le parole che ha detto una volta che m’ha issato in macchina sarebbero state le ultime.“Puoi dormire mentre guido.”<br/>6) L’aspro del fumo mi invade le narici e mi penetra nella pelle come un cancro.<br/>7) Forse è questo che mi impedisce di dormire, il mio nome sussurrato come una maledizione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not to ask for more

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot fa parte di una raccolta ispiarata dai prompt scelti su Syllables of time.  
> Le storie saranno collegate tra loro ma indipendenti e gli eventi spazieranno in un arco di tempo che ancora non ho definito.

**_Not to ask for more_ **   
**(Prompt 1 - Luce artificiale)**

Quando apro la porta della locanda un getto di fumo e calore mi fa sobbalzare.  
La luce violenta si disegna in terra in un riquadro bianco sulla strada scura.  
Pochi avventori a quest’ora.  
Gente silenziosa, noi bevitori.  
Solo un borbottio dimesso e un tintinnare di bicchieri.  
Le lampade al neon sfrigolano contro le pareti: sbatto velocemente gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce brutale.  
Havoc è seduto ad un tavolo sulla sinistra.  
Di fronte a lui c’è una serie spropositata di boccali vuoti con tracce di schiuma ad imbiancare il vetro.  
Mi avvicino a lui: senza dire una parola, scosto una sedia e mi ci lascio cadere.  
Sono sfinito.  
Havoc non alza il viso.  
Gli vedo solo le ciocche chiare della frangia.  
Non si muove. Stringe i polpastrelli sul boccale tanto da sbiancare le nocche.  
“Cosa vuole, Colonnello?”, mi chiede con la voce impastata.  
“Bere”, rispondo e gli slaccio le dita dal bicchiere. “Tu l’hai fatto abbastanza”.  
Non risponde. Mi cede il boccale facilmente e mentre lo porto alle labbra rimane inerte, il capo chino.  
“Ti distrugge così tanto lasciarla?”, gli chiedo leggero.  
Lo scatto della testa a fissarmi mi permette di vedergli il viso.  
Nella luce troppo bianca il volto sudato sembra come fatto di cera.  
“Non è così semplice”, mi dice e non c’è nulla di piacevole nel suo viso chiuso e innaturalmente chiaro.  
“No, non lo è”, gli rispondo continuando a bere.  
La birra è ormai calda, e non c’è niente di peggio di una birra calda.  
Con un cenno ne chiedo un’altra.  
“Mi servi”, gli dico duro.  
Non ho voglia di psicanalizzarlo né di sondare quello che ho sepolto io.  
La via è segnata, finalmente.  
“Lo so”, borbotta lui ripiegando il viso con gesto stanco.  
Bevo in silenzio per alcuni minuti.  
Si sente solo il ronzio ipnotico del neon che spande la luce rendendo ogni cosa la brutta copia di se stessa.  
“Quello che mi fa infuriare”, biascica debolmente “è che ero sulla buona strada per dimenticarti”.  
Lo guardo, ma continua a tenere il viso basso.  
“Davvero?”, dico ironico.  
Stavolta mi fissa e il colorito della pelle non sembra più bianco, ma di un verdognolo malsano.  
“Non lo credi possibile?”, sussurra furente. “Certo… Come si può dimenticare il  _magnifico_  Colonnello Mustang?”  
Rido di cuore.  
So che la sua collera è solo un fuoco di paglia.  
Non è capace di tenere il broncio a lungo. Troppa fatica.  
Infatti smette di blaterare. Mi guarda un secondo con un’espressione che non so decifrare.  
Potrebbe essere odio, ma so che Jean non mi odia.  
Trattengo a stento le risate che sembrano finte, alla fine, come questa luce.  
“Te ne troverai un’altra a Central”, affermo serio.  
Non mi aspetto una sua replica.  
Sto cominciando a rilassarmi.  
Un altro cenno, un altro boccale.  
“Arriverà il momento che non ti servirò più…”, bisbiglia lui assorto e dopo aver drizzato le spalle con uno scatto fa cenno all’oste.  
“No”, gli rispondo, anche se non chiedeva replica. “Non arriverà”.  
Mi sorride freddo poi manda giù la birra.  
Quando poggia il boccale non ne rimane che un dito.  
Rutta e ride senza un motivo apparente, poi cerca di alzarsi facendo forza con le mani sul tavolo.  
Ricasca più volte a sedere prima di rimanere traballante in piedi a fare il saluto militare più merdoso che io ricordi.  
“Agli ordini, Colonnello”, dice. “Sempre.”  
Si volta con una piroetta che ha una sua eleganza e si dirige in un folle zig zag verso la porta.  
Quasi riesce a varcarla, ma alla fine crolla miseramente con la mano aggrappata al pomello.  
Non mi affretto a raggiungerlo.  
Finisco con calma il mio boccale e solo ad un’occhiata seccata del taverniere mi alzo.  
Dalla porta semiaperta entra uno spiffero gelato che dà noia.  
Mi accuccio accanto ad Havoc con un sospiro.  
Lo afferro malamente per la vita e lo sollevo di peso.  
“Sono solo inciampato”, borbotta lui.  
“Certo”, gli dico e manca poco che sbotti in una risata isterica. “Non pensavo avessi l’animo così melodrammatico, Jean”, gli bisbiglio poi all’orecchio.  
Lui si aggrappa a me passandomi un braccio sulla spalla e sorride.  
“Già… neanch’io.”   
Sospira ed estrae dalla tasca un vecchio portafogli da dove pesca qualche banconota che tende dietro di se a nessuno in particolare.   
Solo che l’oste è svelto a prenderle.  
Poi mi guarda e qualcosa sul mio viso deve farlo infuriare perché si stacca da me spintonandomi e rimane accasciato contro lo stipite della porta qualche secondo prima di raddrizzarsi.  
“Sa che c’è? Non è ancora così tardi, in fondo. Penso che rimarrò ancora un po’.”  
Scuoto la testa con sopportazione.  
“Fa’ come vuoi. A me basta che domani tu salga sul treno per Central.”  
“Ci sarò.”  
Parla lentamente, scandendo le parole che comunque gli escono fuori affastellate e monche.  
“Solo il bicchiere della staffa. Possibilmente solo, Colonnello.”  
Il neon gli imbianca i capelli e il viso rendendolo grottesco.  
Come il sorriso che gli si allarga in una smorfia.  
“Dio solo sa perché mi sono innamorato di lei”, mi bisbiglia dopo aver fatto un cenno all’oste che indifferente spilla birra in un boccale da un litro.  
Deve esserci un gesto particolare per richiederlo. Io ho sempre ricevuto quello da mezzo litro.  
“Ma è così.”, continua. “Non mi faccio mai troppe domande, io. Neppure quando lei ha deciso che la nostra storia non meritava neanche un secondo di più. Io seguo gli ordini come un bravo soldatino. Questo sono”.  
Il taverniere gli porge il boccale stracolmo e lui lo arraffa senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
“Ma ci sono momenti in cui mi chiedo il perché. Non che mi aspetti una risposta, ma non posso fare a meno di pensarci, a certe cose…”.  
Alza gli occhi a fissarmi al di sopra della schiuma bianca e tende ancora le labbra in quel sorriso strano.  
“Ecco, in questi momenti non sento particolare bisogno di averla tra i piedi a ricordarmi che lei è un mio superiore e che le sue parole sono legge. Sono momenti in cui mi viene l’irrefrenabile desiderio di strapparle la lingua e di cancellarle quell’espressione superba a suon di pugni.”  
Si sorregge alla parete e mi volta le spalle, il boccale inclinato quasi a versare il contenuto in terra.  
“Ci vediamo domani, Colonnello”, mi dice mentre torna a sedersi al tavolo.

Ancora sorrido mentre affronto la strada di casa, bene avvolto nel bozzolo confortante dell’oscurità.


	2. You're a troubled cure for a troubled mind

**_You're a troubled cure for a troubled mind_ **  
**(prompt 3 - Nella stanza dove le donne vanno e vengono)**

Il bello di Central è che quando vesti abiti civili per farti gli affari tuoi, hai meno rischi di incontrare i commilitoni.  
Central è grande e a volte ci si perde.  
Io ho i miei spazi.  
Il primo mese qui l’ho passato a scavarmi il mio angolino.  
Il pub poco frequentato e di modeste pretese ma con ottima birra scura; il tabaccaio che appena mi vede poggia silenzioso i miei quattro pacchetti sul bancone; una drogheria abbastanza fornita per i miei bisogni che non sono esagerati; il fruttivendolo.  
Adoro la frutta. Non potrei vivere senza smozzicare una mela dopo cena, la sera.  
Il mio appartamento è al centro di questo piccolo mondo. Nulla di esaltante, ma è quello che mi serve. Abbastanza vicino alla stazione per saltare senza troppi casini sul primo treno per l’est, appena ne ho occasione.  
Finora non è capitato.

Dopo due mesi qui mi sono trovato una ragazza.  
Carina e non troppo sveglia, proprio come me, e con due tette da capogiro.  
Basta con le persone intelligenti. Sono solo grane. E si fa fatica a stare al passo; ci si sente sempre sotto esame, ed io non l’ho passato.  
Caila è riposante, anche divertente. Magari ha una voce un po’ troppo acuta e ride spesso senza motivo su cose molto poco interessanti; ha l’abitudine di chiacchierare per ore sull’ultimo vestito esposto nella vetrina di un negozio, ma non parla di simboli alchemici o delle doti terapeutiche di un bicchiere di scotch di una marca talmente pregiata che non credo di averlo mai visto esibito in qualche locale se non in casa del Colonnello.  
Insomma, in due mesi abbiamo un discreto affiatamento, facciamo sesso in modo regolare e le cose scorrono abbastanza serenamente senza picchi di entusiasmo, ma senza particolari ansie.  
Basta tenerla lontana dalla caserma.

Non sono fortunato, mai stato.  
Per il suo compleanno Caila mi ha fatto vestire come un manichino. Mi ha fatto comprare uno di quegli abiti da pinguino facendomi sborsare quasi tutto quello che avevo da parte. Quei completi pieni di bottoni che ti stringono il collo come una morsa. Li odio. Appena posso abbandono anche la giacca della divisa che è più scollata, figuriamoci un tight.  
Comunque ho dovuto abbozzare.   
Con un mazzo di fiori e la faccia da imbecille lucida di dopobarba, l’ho aspettata sotto il portone di casa sua, ed è passato in secondo piano il fatto che avesse indossato uno di quegli abitini lisci e lunghi, morbidissimi, con una scollatura mozzafiato. Se non fosse stato per quel cazzo di bottone che mi premeva il pomo d’Adamo!  
Mi ha costretto ad andare in uno di quei ristoranti chic dai nomi esotici di cui ho volutamente scordato il nome, qualcosa come Chateau St. vattelappesca…  
Uno di quei posti dove hanno sui tavolini minuscoli un’infinità di piatti, bicchieri e posate da far venire il capogiro. Un posto con i nomi delle pietanze in una lingua sconosciuta.   
Un posto dove è vietato fumare.  
Ho represso un imprecazione a leggere il cartello, ma non quando sono entrato.  
Roy era a un tavolo con una. Inutile dire che alla vista di quella coppia mi sono sentito ancora più pinguino e Caila m’è sembrato indossasse uno straccio dozzinale.  
Non c’è nulla da fare.  
Certe persone hanno un qualcosa in più che non so spiegare.  
Ho buttato giù l’amarezza, distolto gli occhi, stretto la mascella ed ho accompagnato la mia donna al tavolo seguendo il cameriere sussiegoso.  
Quando gli sono passato accanto ho biascicato un “Buonasera, Colonnello Mustang”, e stavo per passare oltre senza aspettare risposta quando ho visto gli occhi di Caila sgranarsi e subire il fascino di quel maledetto di Roy.  
“Sottotenente Havoc.”, mi ha risposto con quel mezzo sorriso che mi fa infuriare.  
“Quindi questo signore è il tuo capo, Jean! Perché non me lo presenti?”  
Ho visto il sorriso del Colonnello allargarsi sarcastico all’espressione rapita della mia donna. Si è pulito la bocca con il tovagliolo, l’ha posato garbatamente accanto al piatto e, dopo aver scostato la sedia, si è alzato in piedi e ha sorriso a Caila.  
Quel sorriso che sembra voler dire che l’interlocutore è l’unica persona al mondo degna di attenzione.  
È rimasto ad aspettare che mi riscuotessi dai miei pensieri paziente e rilassato, lanciando occhiate divertite alle due donne che non avevano occhi che per lui.  
Mi sono sentito miserabile.  
Anche io non avevo occhi che per lui.  
Poi si è schiarito la voce e ha presentato la sua donna. Sheila von Frei.  
Quella ha teso elegantemente il braccio ed io le ho sfiorato la mano con la mia in una stretta debole.  
“Pensa pure che sono un cafone, non m’importa!”, ma il suo gesto mi ha risvegliato.  
Ho presentato velocemente Caila, spiegando la nostra presenza ed ho osservato con stizza Roy fare un perfetto baciamano e augurarle i più sentiti auguri con voce suadente.  
Ho dovuto letteralmente trascinarla al nostro tavolo e per tutta la serata non ci siamo scambiati che due parole.  
Quando Mustang ci ha fatto portare al tavolo una bottiglia di champagne è stata l’apoteosi.  
Ho saputo che non era più mia; non per molto ancora, comunque.

Ed ora sono qui, con la mano sul pomello di questa porta.  
La sua stanza riservata.  
Qui dovrebbe incontrare i pezzi grossi, sbrigare pratiche riservatissime, indire importanti riunioni.  
Non l’ho mai visto fare niente di tutto questo.  
Solo intrattenersi con un infinità di donne, una diversa dall’altra, tutte bellissime, snelle e sofisticate. Donne che mi spaventano solo a vederle.  
Qui vuole incontrare me.  
Stringo la mascella e dopo aver bussato lievemente spalanco la porta.  
Il Colonnello Mustang è seduto su una poltrona, bicchiere in mano.  
“Comandi, signore!”, dico sbattendo i tacchi.  
Lo vedo ridere violentemente strozzandosi col vino.  
“Come sei formale oggi, Havoc”, mi dice tra un latrato e l’altro.  
Non rispondo e rimango sull’attenti. Si calma poco a poco lasciando morire le risate in flebili lamenti, poi mi sussurra senza fiato: “Comodo, comodo…” ed io mi sento uno stupido.  
Mi rilasso e attendo.  
Lui si versa dell’altro vino nel calice e lo guarda, smuovendo il liquido nel bicchiere.  
“Mi ha telefonato la tua donna per ringraziarmi… quella Caila, sì, per ringraziarmi dello champagne.”  
“E allora?”, rispondo.  
“Allora mi ha chiesto se può venire a trovarmi qualche volta…”. Lascia che l’informazione prenda sostanza squadrandomi attento.   
Non faccio una piega e sto zitto. Lo sapevo. Non poteva essere altrimenti.  
“Ma da quand’è che te la fai con le ragazzine?”, mi chiede sornione.  
“Non è una ragazzina”, rispondo stizzito. “Lascio a lei queste perversioni”, aggiungo.  
Mi da l’impressione che possa tirare le cuoia da un momento all’altro.  
Si può morire dal ridere? Lui ci va vicino.   
Rimango accanto alla porta e non parlo, affascinato da quella risata piena che sembra riprendere vita dopo essersi appena smorzata, alimentata da cosa, lo sa solo lui.  
“C’è altro?”, chiedo.  
“Sì…” riesce a dire. “Lo sa che ti piace prenderlo nel culo?”.  
Stringo i denti. È ubriaco, allora. Roy ha l’eccezionale capacità di sembrare sempre sobrio, anche quando ha bevuto tanto da vomitare.  
Spazio lo sguardo, ma non c’è nulla che possa testimoniarlo. Per esperienza diretta quando è in questo stato deve aver bevuto parecchio, ma di tracce, bottiglie vuote per intenderci, non se ne trovano.  
L’apparenza, prima di tutto.  
Sospiro e rispondo: “Ovviamente no, Signore…”, esito, ma proseguo scrollando le spalle. “E le sue donne lo sanno che le piace farseli, i culi?”  
Scuote la testa in un movimento stanco, asciugandosi lacrime d’ilarità.  
“Certo che no, che domande fai?” dice, ricomponendosi e rassettandosi la divisa.  
“Se è tutto, andrei…”  
“Lasciala stare, quella. È una donna sciocca.” mi dice paterno, ammiccando ed io sento di odiarlo un pochino di più.  
“Certo. Così potrà chiamarla lei.”, mi lascio sfuggire tra i denti.  
“Non è il mio genere… E neanche il tuo, credo.”  
“Cosa ne sa di qual è il mio genere?”, esplodo sibilando. “Caila è una ragazza riposante…”, aggiungo frenando l’ira.   
“Ti rovinerai la vita, Havoc. Tu e la tua voglia di accasarti.”  
“Pensi piuttosto alla sua di vita. E a tutte le donne che entrano ed escono da questa stanza! Non è migliore di me.”  
“Mai detto questo…”, ride lui facendo traboccare il vino dal bicchiere. “Ma vedi… Anche io trovo le mie donne riposanti. Molto riposanti… Prive di complicazioni.”  
Si avvicina a me ancora con quel sorriso odioso stampato sulle labbra.  
Quel sorriso condiscendente, come di chi sa che sta combattendo una battaglia persa in partenza.  
Mi scuoto con rabbia, stringendo tra i denti la sigaretta spenta. Ero in procinto di andarmi a fare una pausa caffè quando mi ha chiamato. Ora voglio solo fumare.  
“Posso andare?”, chiedo trattenendo l’ira.  
“Caila… Che razza di nome è?”, continua lui come se non m’avesse sentito, ridendo ancora. Piccoli sbuffi trattenuti dalle labbra.  
Poi si fa serio di colpo e mi guarda.  
“Lasciala perdere. Non è roba per te, lo sai.”  
Certo che lo so. Anche solo guardarlo mi smuove la stessa rabbia e lo stesso amore di prima. Non sono mai stato riposante io.   
Neanche lui.  
La nostra relazione non lo è mai stata. Troppe complicazioni.  
“Non lo faccia…”, gli sussurro mentre mi sento improvvisamente nervoso. “Non faccia finta che le interessi qualcosa di me.”  
Mi guarda senza dire una parola a lungo, fino a che un leggero picchiare alla porta spezza la tensione.  
“Avanti”, dice forte lui e compare il tenente Hawkeye, il viso serio e impassibile.  
“E’ arrivata la sua ospite, Colonnello.” E introduce nella stanza una delle sue nuove conquiste.  
Non è quella di ieri. Non è mai la stessa. In quella stanza entrano una sola volta e quando ne escono spariscono nel nulla come mai esistite.   
“È tutto, Sottotenente”.  
Già, è tutto.  
Saluto compito e appena fuori mi accendo la sigaretta, inalando il fumo come fosse una medicina.  
Dalla porta filtrano le risatine della donna e la voce calda di Roy.  
Chissà se è davvero gentile e premuroso con le donne che frequenta, come tutti dicono.  
Con me non lo è mai stato.


	3. There's really no way Of ending your troubles

**_There's really no way Of ending your troubles_ ** _  
**(prompt 4: c'erano delle persone che vivevano nella foresta)** _

La prima volta che ho visto Jean non mi ha particolarmente colpito.  
Un tipo più alto di me, con la faccia da contadinotto non troppo sveglio.  
Uno insignificante, insomma, come ce ne sono tanti.   
Privo di spessore.  
All’inizio credo di non averlo neanche calcolato come mio protetto. L’ho ignorato seguendo il primo istinto.  
Non so quand’è stato che ho cominciato ad interessarmi a lui, a valutarlo.  
Forse è stata quella sigaretta perennemente tra i denti, o l’aria scanzonata.  
Forse il suo modo di ribattere al limite del sarcasmo con quella voce placida, appena strascicata, nel marcato accento dell’Est. È più forte di lui: è uno che appena apre bocca pare insultarti.  
O magari quella dedizione assoluta che non mi spiegavo visto che, come ho già detto, non lo consideravo uno dei miei.  
Eppure gli leggevo rispetto negli occhi, le poche volte che li incrociavo.  
Non ho potuto ignorarlo a lungo.  
Non che lui facesse qualcosa per attirare la mia attenzione. Non credo neanche che ne sia capace, in realtà. Solo, era sempre presente.  
Certo che dall’interesse all’innamoramento ce ne passa.  
Eppure è successo.  
Quando? Come?   
Perché?

La prima volta che l’ho baciato l’ho fatto con rabbia e senza particolare sentimento.  
Se dovessi spiegare il motivo non lo saprei dire, come tutto il resto.   
Quello che provo per Jean Havoc è sempre sfuggito a qualsiasi logica.  
Se ripenso a quel momento direi che è stato come quando si vuole provare un’altra marca di whisky.   
Curiosità, credo.  
Non so spiegarmelo altrimenti.  
Eravamo a fine giornata. Ricordo il filo di fumo grigio contro l’alone della lampada, la sigaretta che si consumava pigra sul posacenere e Jean che sonnecchiava con la testa riversa contro il petto.  
Potevo scorgere solo le ciocche arruffate dei capelli: e il rilievo del naso, e la bocca schiusa in un russare sommesso. Mi irritò sapere che non si preoccupava di appisolarsi sul lavoro mentre io ero costretto a sbrigare certe pratiche urgenti.  
All’inizio mi sono avvicinato col solo intento di svegliarlo in malo modo. Poi l’ho afferrato per la nuca, serrandogli i capelli nel pugno.  
Non gli ho dato il tempo di reagire. Mi chiedo se altrimenti si sarebbe opposto.   
È stato un bacio violento tanto da spaccargli il labbro inferiore a suon di morsi.  
Furioso, e abbastanza lungo da trovare gradevole il sapore del suo sangue.  
Quando mi sono staccato da lui avevo incastrati tra le dita ciuffi di capelli biondi.  
“Non riesco a capire cosa ci trovino le sue donne, signore”, mi ha detto calmo afferrando dal posacenere il mozzicone ancora acceso. Ne ha aspirato una lunga boccata prima di concludere serafico con un “Niente di memorabile”.  
Forse è per quella frase che ho deciso di stare con lui, ma non credo che per Jean quel “niente di memorabile” si sia mai evoluto in “eccelso”.

Tra inizio e fine della nostra storia ci sono stati bei momenti. Ho bevuto grossi boccali di birra accanto a calici colmi di vino di qualità; ho mangiato enormi panini ripieni e prelibati intingoli; ho dormito su un materasso duro come il marmo e su letti soffici e confortevoli; ho avuto accese discussioni praticamente su ogni cosa e ho fatto sesso in ogni posizione, prendendo e concedendo… E sempre, sempre ne sono stato soddisfatto.  
Questo è tutto quello che so della nostra relazione. Una periodo da incorniciare ma impossibile da analizzare.   
Stavo bene e tanto basta.

Se non so quando è cominciata, né come è proseguita, so esattamente perché è finita.   
Avevamo appena fatto l’amore ed eravamo tranquilli e rilassati.  
Jean fumava ed era stranamente silenzioso: masticava assorto il filtro tanto forte che riuscivo a scorgerne sulla superficie le tacche degli incisivi.  
La stanza era piccola e fumosa. Il letto scomodo e duro. La stanchezza mi stava vincendo e sentivo il sonno avvilupparmi pian piano.  
Fu la sua voce ferma e chiara che mi tenne sveglio.  
La sua voce e il suo racconto.  
Per tutto il tempo, ricordo, gli diedi le spalle e non lo sfiorai nemmeno.  
Quella sera avevo cominciato a costruire questo muro tra me e l’amore che provo per lui.  
“Ti amo, Roy”, aveva esordito senza incertezze.   
Ero stato tentato di rispondergli, in qualunque modo, che anche io lo amavo.  
Ma non era il momento, intuii.   
Non c’è mai stato un momento.  
Ci fu una lunga pausa in cui lo sentii aspirare ed espirare il fumo con impegno. Sapevo, anche se non lo vedevo, che non aspettava risposta. Non se le aspettava mai.  
“Quando ero un ragazzino…”, mi disse assorto. “Vivevamo nella fattoria dei miei nonni. Un posto splendido, davvero. Lungo il confine della proprietà c’era una vasta area boschiva. C’erano due cose che mi affascinavano in quella foresta…”   
Si fermò ad un tratto come riscoprendo il ricordo poco a poco. Sentii lo scatto dello zippo e vidi il fumo disperdersi sopra il mio capo prima che riprendesse a parlare.   
“Ci vivevano certe persone. Probabilmente cacciatori, bracconieri, o che so io. Omoni enormi che giravano silenziosi tra gli alberi, fucile in spalla. Quando mi incontravano strizzavano l’occhio e mi facevano un cenno deciso con due dita.   
Mi piaceva guardarli marciare per la foresta verso chissà quali posti misteriosi. Quella foresta era talmente grande! Ed io ero un ragazzino curioso che girava fischiettando con una fionda incastrata nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloncini.  
Conoscevo un posto che credevo segreto, solo mio…” Si interruppe ancora, come a trovare le parole esatte con cui continuare, “Beh…Mio e di quel gruppo di cervi, certo. Se riuscivo ad arrivarci la mattina molto presto, quando il sole non era ancora sorto, ero certo di poterli vedere… Ed erano un bel vedere, ti assicuro. Ci passavo le ore semplicemente a osservarli. Il capo branco aveva un’impalcatura di corna veramente imponente. Erano splendidi, sul serio. E mi sembravano così fieri, eleganti. Invincibili.” Si interruppe per un tempo lunghissimo ed io percepivo la tensione alimentare quel muro tra di noi.  
Avrei dovuto dirgli di smetterla, di non aprirmi il suo cuore così tanto. Non l’ho fatto, ma anche se l’avessi fatto non si sarebbe fermato.  
Aveva il bisogno di rendere reale la nostra storia. Che io la rendessi reale. Non una serie incerta di incontri clandestini.  
“Non erano invincibili. Erano fieri, veloci e bellissimi, ma non invincibili. Non si sfugge a un colpo di fucile se ti prende di mira uno che sa sparare.” Lo sentii sospirare in modo quieto. Un sospiro sommesso, Un alito appena.  
“Non si salvano dei cervi da un branco di omoni armati di fucile con una fionda e qualche sasso. Ma ci ho provato con ogni briciola di energia, urlando come un ossesso.”  
Quando si fermò di nuovo seppi che era giunto il momento di dire almeno qualcosa. Una cosa qualsiasi. Invece aspettai che concludesse.  
“Ti proteggerò fino alla morte”, aggiunse alla fine in un soffio con la certezza assoluta ad affiorare nel tono mortalmente serio.  
“Anche se scoprissi che sono un uomo spregevole che fa cose spregevoli?”, chiesi leggero senza voltarmi.  
“Sì”, mi rispose.  
Lasciai passare alcuni minuti prima di raccogliere coraggio e freddezza per dire le mie parole.  
“Non ho bisogno di questo tipo di protezione e non ho più bisogno di te.”  
Solo allora mi alzai, in quel silenzio assoluto senza neanche il suono lieve del suo respiro.  
In quel silenzio mi rivestii veloce.  
“Basta.”, dissi solo prima di uscire. Lui fumava senza guardarmi.   
Il profilo tranquillo me lo rendeva inerme.  
Un ragazzino sconfitto con una fionda in mano.  
   
Da quando l’ho lasciato è come se lo sentissi presente più di prima, benché non faccia niente più di quello che ha sempre fatto.   
Allora deduco che sono io a sentirmi così.  
Come quel cervo negli occhi sgranati di un bambino.


	4. So I`ll leave the ways that are making me be  What I really don't want to be

**So I`ll leave the ways that are making me be**  
 **What I really don't want to be**  
 **(Prompt 2: Soffitti concentrici)**  
  
Da che sono qui non faccio che pensare. Arrovellandomi e fissando questo brutto soffitto arzigogolato. Già in ambulanza c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non ho detto una parola. Per tutto il tragitto fino all’ospedale sono rimasto zitto a fissare il riverbero delle luci notturne contro i vetri.  
Ho sbuffato solo quando m’hanno infilato in camera il Colonnello. Un lungo sospiro stranito. Ho chiuso gli occhi e credo d’essermi assopito. Non più di una ventina di minuti. Il dolore non mi dà tregua. E neanche la mia testa.  
Quando mi sono svegliato ho chiesto a gran voce di fumare. Nessuno m’ha dato retta. Tanto meno Roy che neanche m’ha guardato.  
Saranno passate neanche due ore da che i dottori mi hanno riportato indietro dal mondo dei morti. Due ore senza fumare! Appena sveglio è stato il mio primo pensiero.  
Vorrei solo una cicca, dannazione, ma qualcuno mi ha fatto sparire le sigarette. Ricordo di averne avute un pacchetto quasi pieno prima e dovevano essere nella tasca dei pantaloni, ma il tizio a cui ho chiesto di prendermele ha trovato solo lo zippo. Un portantino incazzato con un unico sopracciglio a incupirgli lo sguardo già duro.  
Risultato: non fumo da troppo tempo e il bisogno sta diventando impellente tanto che ogni altro pensiero vi impallidisce a confronto, anche l’evidente immobilità delle mie gambe. Il Colonnello ancora non lo sa.   
Penso stia aspettando solo il momento in cui mi vedrà girare per la stanza, sbraitando in preda all’astinenza con una ferita che mi passa da parte a parte, cercando il pacchetto nascosto, perché ogni tanto mi fissava per poi chiedermi indifferente: “Non fumi?”  
Temo le abbia fatto sparire lui.   
Avrebbe potuto farlo, le gambe non gli sono diventate inutili appendici: ha solo una brutta cicatrice sul ventre ma la può coprire, e nulla permetterà alle sue donne di provare ribrezzo guardandolo. Anzi, magari il numero delle sue conquiste salirà vertiginosamente: il  _gentil sesso_  trova erotiche le cose più strane, poi si stupiscono se sbaviamo dietro a un culo o a un paio di tette.   
Non gli ho risposto, quindi. Gli avrei sputato addosso talmente tanto veleno da ammutolirlo, cosa quasi impossibile per chi lo conosce.   
E non sarebbe stato giusto. Neanche la metà dell’astio che provo nei suoi riguardi è fondato. Non in questo modo e non con questa astinenza da nicotina che mi impedisce di ragionare lucidamente.  
Comunque lui ha sempre odiato vedermi con la sigaretta in bocca. Il povero tizio monociglio poco fa si è affacciato e con sguardo truce m’ha chiesto se le avevo ritrovate. Ho scosso la testa desolato. Quando che si è offerto di andarmele a comprare Roy gli ha sbraitato dietro e ho dovuto lasciar perdere. Credo che le sigarette siano una scusa per scaricare la rabbia rompendomi l’anima col fumo, la puzza, eccetera.  
  
Ora non lo guardo ma so che invece lui lo fa, insistente e pesante, tanto che avverto l’ira gonfiarsi pericolosa e per contenerla sbuffo un’imprecazione tra i denti. “Ridammi le sigarette, bastardo!”  
In quell’unica frase libero quasi tutto il furore.  
Non lo guardo e non so e non voglio immaginare che smorfia ci sia sulla sua faccia. Voglio solo le mie sigarette.  
“Non le ho prese io”, mi dice e la sua voce è mortalmente seria.  
Mi volto finalmente, e colgo sul suo viso un’espressione sincera e un’altra cosa, più sottile, più profonda.  
Roy lo sa, ha intuito. Detesto le mie gambe.  
Stringo le labbra in un gesto caparbio. “Voglio fumare!”, e nell’istante in cui lo dico mi sento come un ragazzino alle prese con un capriccio. Mi viene da ridere, da sbellicarmi, e lo faccio piegato in due e seppellendo i grugniti sulle lenzuola da ospedale che odorano di disinfettante.  
“Vado a comprartele…”, mi fa e si cala dal letto con fatica mentre continuo a ridere e a ridere stringendo tra i pugni le lenzuola e il dolore che sento.  
Quando avverto la porta chiudersi lascio che quegli sghignazzi isterici si tramutino in aspri singhiozzi soffocati.  
Cazzo.  
Non ne ho fatto granché della mia vita.  
Solo una sequela di scelte sbagliate e quest’amara conclusione, e non una sigaretta per calmare l’ansia.  
  
Quando torna mi getta il pacchetto sul letto senza una parola. Lo guardo e l’amarezza mi fiacca. “Neanche la mia marca conosce…” E odio la disperazione che minaccia di cogliermi ancora. Sento le lacrime premere contro le palpebre e stringo i denti.  
“So che non sono le tue, ma è meglio se fumi più leggero…”, sento dire. D’incanto la voglia di piangere cessa, ma non la stanchezza.  
Quella no.  
Mi volto a guardarlo e lui è di nuovo sul letto, mani dietro la nuca intento a fissare il soffitto.  
Prendo in mano il pacchetto senza dire una parola e ne strappo la carta con attenzione. Quel piccolo quadratino svela i filtri bianchi allineati. Basta un colpetto ben assestato per farli uscire fuori dall’involucro. Senza accorgermene ricorro a un vecchio gioco d’adolescente.   
“Se ne esce una camminerò di nuovo, più di una e posso dire addio per sempre alle mie gambe”.   
E’ stato un pensiero talmente veloce che non sono riuscito a fermarlo. E’ quasi impossibile che se ne sollevi solo una dal mucchio. Non riesce mai. Neanche in un gioco stupido come questo so barare. Infatti se ne sollevano tre e con mano tremante ne pizzico una tra indice e pollice cercando di ridere della mia delusione un po’ infantile. E’ solo uno stupidissimo, dannato gioco, eppure non riesco a non crederci sul serio.   
Ci metto un secolo ad accendere la sigaretta col mio zippo, la fiamma traballa qui e lì e devo fare un profondo respiro per tenere ferma la mano. Alla fine ci riesco e la prima boccata è avida e profonda tanto che la brace si infuoca impazzita di un rosso vivo prima di tornare grigia. Trattengo il fumo a lungo per poi lasciarlo uscire poco alla volta, e sento i primi capogiri coprirmi la fronte di sudore e lasciarmi lo stomaco in subbuglio.   
Me ne frego. Me ne frego dei sudori, della nausea e del sapore acidulo della mia bocca. Voglio fumare fino a vomitarmi l’anima. Finisco la prima sigaretta con la fronte aggrottata e accendo la seconda con il mozzicone ancora ardente senza pensare ad altro che alla sensazione spiacevole del fumo che mi invade polmoni e cervello ovattandone i pensieri.  
E’ alla terza che Roy mi blocca la mano che regge il mozzicone.  
“Piantala!”, mi intima secco. “Stai riempiendo la stanza di fumo…”  
Provo a districarmi dalla sua stretta ma mi sento debole e inerte mentre lui torreggia furioso su di me.  
Me la strappa dalle mani e la getta nel posacenere.  
“Stenditi, ora.” Ed io ubbidisco perché non so far altro che questo. Ubbidire.  
Nel mio campo visivo il volto di Roy sormonta il soffitto sporco. Sbatto le palpebre e tutto ondeggia e si sovrappone e si ingloba.  
La voce di Roy mi arriva debole e sfocata mentre la mia mente capitola all’indietro.  
Solo la sua immagine rimane vivida circondata da quel brutto soffitto pacchiano con una varietà di cornici di stucco tutt’intorno al bordo, una dentro l’altra a formare complicati disegni floreali.  
Come dal nulla, mentre la nausea mi rivolta lo stomaco, mi prende una sconcertante sensazione di  _déjà vu_.  
Anche da Roy c’è uno di questi mostruosi soffitti. In salone.  
E’ l’unico che non ha rimaneggiato, lo trovava elegante.  
Il ricordo prende piede mentre la voce di Roy si affievolisce e poi torna vivida, forte, dal Roy di prima.   
Quello che diceva di tenere a me.  
  
 _“Va tutto bene! E’ tutto a posto”, continua a ripetermi con la voce ridotta a un sussurro strozzato._  
 _E allora perché mi guarda con quell’espressione preoccupata? Mi è scoppiato un gran mal di testa e non riesco a capire perché io sia a terra quando fino a un secondo prima ero ritto in piedi._  
 _Al limite era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto crollare come un sacco vuoto, gonfio d’alcool com’era._  
 _Si discuteva bonariamente di sesso. Io non so mentire, è un mio limite. So che ci sono cose che andrebbero tenute a riposo nel cervello invece di farle scappare dai denti ma non sono mai stato un genio, si sa._  
 _Non abbiamo atteso molto prima di scopare, io e Roy._  
 _Lui avrebbe voluto, credo, ma non per riguardo nei miei confronti._  
 _Solo perché secondo la sua logica avrebbe voluto portarmi al sesso quando non ne avessi potuto più._  
 _Avrebbe desiderato che lo pregassi._  
 _Non era soddisfatto delle mie tiepide reazioni ai suoi approcci e faceva di tutto per rendere le nostre sessioni eccitanti, senza buoni risultati._  
 _Roy è sempre stato uno brusco, e quando cercava di essere gentile e premuroso lo trovavo ridicolo e noioso allo stesso tempo._  
 _Non ho potuto aspettare oltre. I nostri incontri diventavano ogni volta una lotta stancante, così gli ho intimato di fottermi e di piantarla una buona volta._  
 _Non è stato un granché. E’ sbrigativo ed egoista, ma a me sta bene così. Ho tentato di dirglielo, ma mi guarda come se s’aspettasse di indovinare un tranello in ogni mia parola._  
 _E’ quello che gli ho ripetuto ancora una volta prima di perdere i sensi._  
 _Che non è un granché, che scopare con lui in quelle condizioni è peggio che mai, roba da stenderti morto di noia. Che non riesce neanche a farselo venire duro. E che ero stanco da buttare._  
 _Dopo le mie parole il vuoto._  
 _C’è solo questo atroce mal di testa e il suo viso preoccupato contro lo sfondo del soffitto più brutto che mente umana possa concepire. Quello che lui trova così fine._  
 _Non una traccia di sbornia se non un pallore mortale a illividirgli il viso e profondi segnacci viola sotto gli occhi._  
 _“Mi dispiace, non volevo colpirti.”_  
 _Lo guardo e il ricordo di un cazzotto da peso massimo mi balena in testa. Quello e il suo viso furioso, distorto._  
 _Un cazzotto che mi ha fatto finire sdraiato in terra a guardare in su, come rapito da stucchi e volute._  
 _Ridicolo._  
 _“Forse è il caso che smettiamo di frequentarci”, gli dico. “E’ chiaro che non ci prendiamo.” E il suo volto si irrigidisce tutto, le labbra si assottigliano caparbie. “Io non mi arrendo”, sibila. Ed è definitivo, perché mi lascia lì disteso mentre lo vedo avvicinarsi al mobile bar._  
  
E rimbalzo di nuovo avanti per ritrovarmi ancora con un “Roy su campo grigio” con le pesanti cornici a far da aureola. Lo stesso incarnato cereo, le stesse cupe occhiaie e le stesse labbra arricciate in una smorfia ostinata.  
Anche le stesse parole. “Io non mi arrendo.”  
Decine e decine di Roy uno dentro l’altro contro quel grigio polveroso mi bisbigliano che andrà tutto a posto, che tutto tornerà come prima, che camminerò di nuovo.  
Annuisco per tranquillizzarlo. “Ho capito, hai ragione.” cerco di bisbigliare con una bocca che mi funziona tanto quanto lo fanno le mie dannate gambe.  
Ma so che nulla sarà più come prima, lo so.  
  
Non riesco a ricordare cosa mi convinse a restare con lui, quella volta del pugno.  
Ero così deciso a farla finita mentre passavo e ripassavo le mani tra i capelli scoprendo tracce di sangue sulle dita, fissando Roy che si versava una dose abbondante di whisky in un bicchiere da cocktail. Dopo non ho che sensazioni vaghe del suo corpo steso accanto a me. Il bicchiere in bilico colmo di liquore e le sue labbra premute contro la mia tempia in modo lieve mentre con un braccio mi stringeva prepotente contro il suo fianco. Ne conservo un ricordo triste. Forse ho pensato che era lui ad aver bisogno di me. Sì, forse era questo.  
Ghigno al ricordo scuotendo la testa coi capogiri che ancora mi ricoprono la fronte di sudore. Non posso credere di essere stato tanto stupido. Alla fine è stato lui a lasciarmi, neanche troppo tempo dopo.   
Non gli servivo allora, tanto meno posso farlo adesso.   
Il pensiero di liberarmi finalmente di lui mi lascia un vuoto allo stomaco.  
Non capisco se è una sensazione buona o cattiva.  
Credo sia solo quella giusta.  
Lo scosto da me con una manata decisa.   
“Sto bene, lasciami in pace una volta per tutte!”, gli dico. Se solo potessi voltargli le spalle e sancire così la mia decisione con un semplice gesto… Lo vedo adagiarsi con una smorfia sul letto e fissare lo sguardo al soffitto. Un sorriso cupo gli curva le labbra prima di sbottare.  
“Non riuscirò a guardare il mio soffitto con gli stessi occhi. E’ orrendo.”  
“Finalmente te ne sei accorto…”, borbotto io accendendomi una sigaretta.  
Si volta a guardarmi e mi fa: “D’accordo. Ti lascio in pace.” Sbuffo fuori il fumo assieme a un sospiro. “Ma non mi arrendo”, tiene a precisare.  
Crollo il capo in assenso e non dico più una parola. Neanche lui.  
Ce ne stiamo sdraiati così, gli occhi fissi all’insù ed io quasi m’aspetto che quegli stucchi decrepiti precipitino su di noi con un rumore farinoso.   
Naturalmente non succede.   
Solo il silenzio rimarca la mia decisione.   
Non riesco ad immaginare sottofondo più adatto.


	5. Leave the ways that are making you love  What you really don’t want to love

**Leave the ways that are making you love**  
 **What you really don’t want to love.**  
 **(Prompt 6:  you can sleep while I drive)**  
  
  
 _E sai di non potertelo permettere._  
 _Lo sai eppure ci speri._  
 _Eppure lo fai._  
 _Gli odori intorno a te sono forti, precisi, alcuni ignoti._  
 _Alzi il capo e fissi il movimento delle foglie fino a che rimangono immote. La bruma non s’è ancora sollevata del tutto. Aleggia sull’erba come fumo bianco._  
 _Annusi il sentore di erba bagnata e chini appena il capo a sfiorare la superficie dell’acqua senza smettere di tendere i sensi tutto intorno._  
 _Potrebbe essere stato il vento, certo. Potrebbe. Ma sai che non è così._  
 _Il pericolo è qualcosa che sai riconoscere nonostante la sete e la fame._  
 _Alzi il muso gocciolante e tendi ancora il capo volgendolo attorno in piccoli scatti allarmati._  
 _Non un rumore, non un movimento._  
 _Solo quell’odore ignoto, vagamente inquietante._  
 _Hai quattro zampe. Vi imprimi forza per spiccare il primo agile balzo. E poi le foglie sono solo mulinelli di verdi e grigi quando ti lasci prendere dall’esultanza della corsa, dalla scossa elettrica dell’adrenalina in circolo._  
 _Sai di non potertelo permettere, ma lo fai e ci riesci bene._  
  
Quando riemergo dal sogno ho ancora la sensazione della folle corsa che mi da l’assurda certezza che se imprimessi abbastanza volontà potrei muovere le gambe.  
Sono lì lì per provarci stringendo la lingua tra i denti quando la sua mano mi si posa sulla coscia.  
Non ne avverto il peso e neanche il calore.  
E’ solo l’immagine di una mano. Solo il mio cervello sa che è lì.  
Alzo lo sguardo a fissarlo di fianco a me, troppo infastidito dal continuare a guardare quella mano inguantata posata dove non dovrebbe.   
L’orizzonte è un filo di azzurro intenso sotto lo spesso strato di nuvole plumbee.   
Presto ci lasceremo indietro questo tempo inclemente che tanto irrita il Colonnello.  
Presto tornerà a parlare scrollandosi di dosso quella pesantezza e quell’inquietudine che sempre assume quando il tempo è così incerto.  
Ho sperato che le parole che ha detto una volta che m’ha issato in macchina sarebbero state le ultime.  
“Puoi dormire mentre guido.”  
  
Lo guardo con la coda dell’occhio ma lui fissa il rettilineo infinito con uno sguardo serio, impenetrabile. Le mani sono perfettamente agganciate al volante non troppo strette, non troppo morbide.  
Guardo le mie gambe e la mano ovviamente non è più lì.   
Riesco a sorridere amaro. Non so se riuscirò mai ad abituarmi ma ci si abitua a tutto, lo so. Si scende a patti con qualunque cosa se si vuole sopravvivere.  
“Eri agitato”, mi dice lui improvviso.  
Non rispondo. Del sogno ricordo la corsa e la sensazione di pericolo ma niente che potessi collegare all’ansia. Anzi. Era un bel sogno.  
Non è il pericolo a spaventarmi quando si hanno le armi per affrontarlo. La sensazione forte mi galvanizza, mi rende presente, vivo.  
Probabilmente è per questo che sono diventato un soldato, a parte il resto.  
Sospiro reclinando il capo contro il sedile, osservando il panorama variare oltre il vetro.   
Si va a casa, finalmente.  
Abbasso il finestrino per annusare l’odore della terra e della pioggia.  
Le lunghe distese di campi di grano si perdono fino a quell’azzurro intenso e mi sento stranamente tranquillo e placato.  
Non c’è pericolo a casa, neanche un brivido di imprevisto, ma c’è serenità e poco tempo per rimuginare.  
“Cosa c’è da sorridere?”  
Faccio fatica a sottrarmi al vento che mi smuove i capelli e al suo movimento tra l’erba folta lungo i bordi della strada. Lo guardo perplesso. Il suo profilo è sempre così serio. Non l’ho mai visto contento.   
Ironico sì, spesso e volentieri. Di un’ironia malata. Oppure l’ho visto ridere sguaiatamente ma troppo forte come se ridere fosse un dovere.   
Quando eravamo nel momento più sereno della nostra relazione il massimo che gli ho visto era un leggero stirare di labbra. Una specie di ghigno insolente.   
“Sono contento di tornare a casa”, gli rispondo e riprendo a guardare fuori infischiandomene del suo sbuffo infastidito.  
Il panorama prosegue monotono tanto che avverto la sonnolenza tornare rendendomi le palpebre pesanti. Non la combatto.  
“Puoi dormire mentre guido”, m’ha detto ed io obbedisco sempre al mio Colonnello.  
  
 _La corsa continua frenetica in uno sfrecciare di verdi e bruni e ti senti euforico, leggero._  
 _Sai che stai fuggendo da qualcosa appena dietro di te eppure l’euforia ti fa sentire bene._  
 _Basta stendere le zampe in un arco perfetto e quel qualcosa non potrà mai raggiungerti._  
 _Corri verso il branco che ti attende da qualche parte più avanti e ti senti invincibile finché puoi correre, finché hai fiato e voglia di farlo._  
 _Finché sai farlo bene._  
 _Da qualche parte intuisci che quello che stai facendo è impossibile._  
 _In qualche modo sai che non basterà correre per salvarti, non è mai bastato._  
 _Non ti importa._  
 _Quello che ti interessa per ora è esattamente quello che stai facendo. Correre. Perché lo fai bene._  
 _Perché il vento ti investe il muso e ti sembra una cosa esaltante, perfetta._  
 _Intuisci che sfrecciare nella foresta è vitale._  
 _Fuggire da quella cosa che ti segue da presso._  
 _Eppure per quanto può entusiasmarti ad un tratto sai che c’è qualcosa di storto. Lo avverti a livello inconscio. Diminuisci la falcata in maniera graduale muovendo il capo attorno. Circospetto._  
 _Piano piano ti fermi e il dolore ti sommerge. Le zampe ti diventano estranee. Incespicano._  
 _Si piegano._  
 _Comprendi che quello che ti insegue dev’essere affrontato._  
 _Anche se non potrai correre mai più._  
  
Riemergo da questo nuovo frammento di sogno con  gli occhi annebbiati da stupide lacrime.  
Fortuna che avevo il viso voltato contro il finestrino. Le lacrime si seccano quasi subito lasciandomi un malessere nello stomaco e fastidio sulle guance.  
Solo dopo un po’ mi rendo conto che la macchina ha un’andatura ridicola. Il paesaggio scorre lento come se stessimo facendo una passeggiata a piedi.  
Mi volto verso Roy.  
“Che succede?” gli chiedo con la voce ancora roca di sonno.  
Lui non risponde sulle prime. Continua a fissare davanti a sé con gli occhi socchiusi come se la luce potesse dargli fastidio.  
“Siamo quasi arrivati”, dice. E la sua voce pare più roca della mia. Ed è strano che vi capti una punta di rabbia.  
“Lo so”, gli rispondo e vorrei davvero metterci un minimo di costernazione nel tono perché è quasi certo che non ci rivedremo più eppure non mi riesce. Non mi riesce altro che sentirmi sollevato e leggero. Inspiro  a fondo l’odore dell’erba tagliata di fresco. Ai lati della strada ve ne sono mucchi interi lasciati a seccare al sole. “Accelera, Roy.”, lo incito. E pare un ordine che ha il potere di farlo infuriare.  
Mi pianta addosso due occhi feroci, cupi. Ed ora riesco a vedergli il sudore inumidirgli la fronte in minuscole gocce.  
“Sei tu il pericolo”, mormoro muovendo le labbra senza alcun suono, ma ne rido immediatamente. E’ solo Roy, che diamine!  
Eppure mi spaventa.  
“Dobbiamo parlare!”, sibila e prima che possa pensarci ribatto un “Di cosa?” sconcertato.   
“Di noi”, mi sputa addosso come un insulto. “Di noi!” e ferma la macchina lì in mezzo alla strada.  
Il gesto sgarbato con cui alza il freno a mano pare definitivo.  
“Non ne esco”, penso e mi ritrovo atterrito.  
“Non c’è niente da dire su di noi”, riesco a rispondergli con calma. “Mi sembra che ci siamo già detti tutto.”  
Scuote la testa con impeto e invece che per negare a me sembra più il gesto di un ragazzino con le paturnie.  
“No. Io non ti mollo.”  
“Ma l’hai già fatto”, gli ribatto cauto. “Un sacco di tempo fa.”  
Mi fissa con due occhi sofferenti. “Tu non capisci.”  
Mi limito a star zitto. No, non capisco. Se fossi stato una persona solo un poco più sveglia non ci sarebbe mai stato un “noi”.  
Mi sarei evitato parecchia sofferenza e una storia sbagliata fin dall’inizio.  
E sono certo che io gli sono capitato tra capo e collo nell’unico istante in cui ha mandato a quel paese il cervello anche lui.   
Non sono stato un calcolo io ma solo un imprevisto.  
Ci sono stati momenti della nostra relazione che rimarranno, a dispetto di quello che siamo adesso, gli istanti più belli della mia vita. Ma è finita.  
Ci sono stati strascichi di sofferenza e qualche recriminazione. Ed io ho pensato più volte che non ne sarei mai uscito fuori, che il dolore per il suo abbandono mi sarebbe marcito dentro.  
Non è successo.   
Di tutto l’amore che provavo per lui non è rimasto che un lieve barlume. Qualche malinconica immagine. Nient’altro.  
Ora è veramente solo il mio Colonnello. Avrei dato la vita per lui e per quello in cui crede, ma neanche questo posso più fare.  
E’ davvero finita, ma come posso dirglielo?  
Frugo nelle tasche e ne estraggo il pacchetto di sigarette. Accenderne una mi sembra la sola risposta. Guardarlo distante da dietro il fumo, abbozzare un sorriso… non posso fare nient’altro.  
Neanche amarlo.  
“Dobbiamo parlare…”, si ostina lui stringendo il volante in una morsa convulsa.   
Non mi guarda. “Quando tutto sarà finito tornerò da te”, aggiunge. “Vedrai che sarà tutto diverso…”  
“Ma lo è già”, sbuffo le parole insieme al fumo in un gesto esasperato. Lo guardo e mi sento esausto. “Io non ti amo più” e nel dirlo mi sento misero.   
Distolgo lo sguardo dal suo volto e lo fisso all’orizzonte. Vorrei non essere ferocemente contento di lasciarmelo alle spalle ma lo sono e non mi piace raccontarmi balle.  
E’ per questo che non mi accorgo del suo scatto d’ira.  
La macchina schizza lungo la strada a velocità folle e follemente esce di strada.  
Prosegue la sua corsa sobbalzando impazzita su una spianata verdeggiante verso il bosco.  
Per un momento penso che voglia andarsi a schiantare e farla finita, invece ferma la macchina appena dentro il querceto.  
Quando si volta di nuovo verso di me capisco che non è ancora finita.  
Che finirà solo quando decide lui.  
  
 _Riesci ad osservarlo con occhio critico a dispetto della situazione. Da bravo soldato hai contato almeno cinque occasioni in cui avresti potuto farlo secco in un batter d’occhio. Sai per certo che potresti stenderlo con un pugno o addirittura ucciderlo, non è abbastanza lucido o pronto. E’ frenetico e vulnerabile. Basterebbe afferrarlo per il collo e dargli un secco strattone. Ne hai uccisi diversi così. Roba di secondi._  
 _Eppure ti lasci dietro tutte queste opportunità perché avverti il suo bisogno come una malattia. Non ti costa poi tanto assecondarlo. Non avverti nulla, niente. L’unica cosa che puoi fare e negargli le labbra, svelando il collo. Non può durare più di tanto. Pochi minuti, se l'esperienza ti ha insegnato qualcosa._  
 _Vorresti provare almeno un moto d’affetto per quest’uomo che cantilena il tuo nome come una preghiera._  
 _Non c’è neanche più quello._  
 _Sorridi amaro scrutando quel pezzo di cielo fumoso racchiuso tra i rami e il finestrino aperto._  
 _Sorridi mentre pensi a quella corsa sfrenata, all’aria che ti frusta il muso, all’odore pungente dell’erba bagnata, del muschio…_  
 _Sorridi._  
 _E sai di non potertelo permettere._


	6. A soul with no footprint

_**A soul with no footprint** _

**(Prompt 5. the smoke sank into the skin)**

 

   
C’è un silenzio insopportabile.  
Sotto di me il petto di Jean si alza e si abbassa lento, in modo impercettibile.  
Anche il battito del suo cuore è come in sordina, quieto, lontano.  
Jean non è qui.  
Lo stringo a me e affondo il viso nell’incavo sudato del suo collo.  
Non si muove.  
Neanche quando consumavo il mio desiderio, bestialmente, in maniera frenetica, furioso per la sua evidente insensibilità ha mosso un muscolo.  
E sì che avrebbe potuto farmi fuori in almeno un paio di occasioni.  
Non ho pensato alla mia sicurezza in quel momento, stavo solo cercando di trattenerlo, di conservare almeno un brandello di quello che eravamo.  
Ma Jean è come fumo oramai. Non si può trattenerlo. E’ scivolato via da me in lente volute. E’ già a casa. Lontano.  
Anche il suo odore è come di fumo, pungente e aspro.  
All’improvviso mi sento stanco, stanchissimo.  
Esausto.  
Bisbiglio il suo nome contro la pelle sperando che spezzi il silenzio.  
Jean non mi guarda. Fissa qualcosa lì fuori tra il verde della boscaglia.  
Non risponde.  
Ancora l’unico rumore è un tintinnare sommesso che fa da contrappunto al mio respiro soffocato.  
Qualcosa gocciola lì fuori. Forse la coppa dell’olio.  
Non è stato proprio intelligente gettare la macchina in mezzo a questa boscaglia. La macchina ha sobbalzato impazzita per un lungo tratto prima che io mi decidessi ad arrestarla in una brusca frenata proprio in uno spiazzo tra gli alberi fitti; prima che mi avventassi su Jean come un animale rabbioso.  
Strizzo gli occhi cercando di ricacciare indietro questa assurda voglia di mettermi ad urlare.  
“E’ come fumo”, riesco solo a ripetermi stringendomi a lui, serrandogli le dita sugli avambracci, furente. E come fumo mi punge la gola, mi impregna le narici e mi fa lacrimare.  
Urlo.  
Non riesco a trattenermi.  
Alzo il viso contro il tetto grigio della macchina e urlo impotente.  
Devo lasciarlo andare, lo so.  
Devo arrendermi.  
Eppure urlo perché qui non c’è nessuno oltre a lui e posso farlo, finalmente.  
So che devo arrendermi ma per una volta voglio potermi disperare.  
Mi sembra di non potermi fermare eppure il mio sfogo dura solo pochi secondi, il tempo di scoppiare in una tosse cavernosa, ridicola.  
“Hai finito?”, mi chiede quando i miei rantoli si trasformano in un raspare sommesso.  
Chino il viso a guardarlo ma lui non lo fa. Continua a fissare l’esterno, sereno e troppo distante.  
Accenno un sì con il capo anche se non può vedermi.  
Non mi fido a parlare.  
Sento le guancie umide di lacrime e non vorrei che le sentisse anche nella voce.  
Non posso credere che m’abbia ridotto a tanto. Non lui.  
“Se hai finito ti dispiacerebbe prendermi una sigaretta nel taschino della giacca?” continua lui quieto. “Non avrei voluto disturbare questa sceneggiata ma il tuo corpo mi impedisce di farlo da solo.”  
E si volta a guardarmi.  
E sorride.  
Ed io mi sento un miserabile inutile e falso.  
Mi sollevo quel tanto che basta a liberargli il petto facendo forza sugli avambracci e poi mi getto di lato voltandogli le spalle.  
Lo sento finalmente muoversi e frugare e quando sento il clic dello zippo afferro con forza il volante.  
“Ti porto a casa,” sussurro.  
“Come?” mi chiede e c’è una risata repressa in fondo alla gola. “Lo senti questo gocciare? E’ la pompa dell’olio. L’hai rotta, fottuto bastardo!”  
Non trovo niente da dire.  
Il dolore che mi scava il petto deve sembrargli davvero poco cosa e allora perché mi sento così male?  
“Aiutami a rivestirmi”, mi dice ed è il primo moto di stizza che avverto.  
Mi tocca guardarlo ora. Lui aspetta placido che io mi decida a rimettergli boxer e pantaloni ammassati in malo modo sul fondo dell’abitacolo, Mi squadra attraverso il fumo, gli occhi socchiusi e un accenno di ghigno all’angolo della bocca.  
“Non c’è niente di meglio di una sigaretta dopo il sesso, lo sai?” mi dice mentre frugo alla ricerca delle sue mutande. “E’ la regola di ogni buon fumatore. Sigaretta sicura dopo sesso e caffè. Non potevo proprio aspettare.”  
Il tono colloquiale con cui mi parla mi gela il sangue. Mi guardo bene dal rispondere anche perché rinfilare una paio di boxer a uno che non collabora in uno spazio tanto stretto non è proprio facile.  
“Tieni.” E mi avvicina una sigaretta alle labbra dopo che son riuscito a chiudere l’ultimo bottone.  
Alzo il viso a guardarlo ancora e lui non sorride più.  
“Lo sai che non fumo.” dico.  
“C’è sempre una prima volta e questa mi pare la più adatta.” risponde secco.  
Scuoto la testa rifiutando.  
“Io te lo sto chiedendo ed è molto di più di quello che tu hai fatto.”  
Lo guardo e non vedo neanche un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, neanche un ghigno minuscolo.  
“Devi farmi compagnia,” fa. Non è una proposta. Non ho scelta.  
Mi spinge il filtro tra i denti ed io lo stringo senza smettere di guardarlo.  
Quando fa scattare lo zippo aspiro con rabbia e subito mi coglie la tosse. Mi stacco la sigaretta dalle labbra e lascio che questa tosse si sopisca pian piano poi mi risiedo al mio posto.  
 “Questo è un vizio che si impara in fretta” riprende Jean. “Non è soddisfacente? Niente di meglio dopo una scopata. Lo dico sempre io.”  
Rimane zitto per qualche attimo e sento il suo sguardo fisso su di me, sulla mia mano che indugia troppo a lungo. Tiro solo un po’ e lascio uscire subito il fumo. E’ spesso e bianco.  
“Non stai aspirando” mi dice lui subito. Mi afferra il viso con la mano e mi forza a guardarlo. “Se non aspiri non c’è soddisfazione. Quando fai una cosa devi farla per bene, non credi?”  
Inala una lunga boccata dalla sua sigaretta e spinge le sue labbra contro le mie  forzandomi ad aprirle. Il fumo che mi getta in gola è orrendo ma ha anche il suo sapore.  
Rimane attaccato a me abbastanza a lungo da accogliere nella sua bocca fumo e colpi secchi di tosse prima di staccarsi con una spinta indolente.  
Mentre tossisco non riesco a trattenere un verso di disgusto neanche con le mani premute a coppa sulle labbra.  
“Ti fa schifo?” mi chiede e lo sento addirittura ridacchiare. “Ti assicuro che è un vizio meno merdoso del tuo, Roy.”  
Lo guardo ed è mortalmente serio.  
“Vuoi sapere che cazzo di vizio hai, Colonnello?” ma non aspetta risposta. “Hai il maledetto vizio di fare quello che cazzo ti pare con chiunque, se ti va. Chiunque riesca a farti passare in allegria almeno cinque fottuti minuti, vero? Beh, io non sono più il tuo pupazzo. Non lo sono da un casino di tempo, ricordi? Non ti servo più a niente!” Svia lo sguardo da me visibilmente agitato. Il tempo di un tiro di sigaretta e conclude con un “Tu non mi servi più a un cazzo” che gli scivola dalle labbra sicuro e pulito.  
   
Perdonami.  
Vorrei dirglielo eppure non mi riesce.  
Dovrei spiegargli troppe cose e a troppe non c’è neanche una risposta.  
E’ che lo amo e non posso averlo. Tutto si riduce a questo.  
Guardo la sigaretta che sfrigola tra le mie dita e provo una rabbia cieca per quello che sento, per come lo sento e per questo sapore orrendo che sembra trasformarmi la bocca in cenere.  
In un moto di stizza la scaravento fuori dal finestrino.  
La vedo planare sopra un mucchio di sterpaglia e fisso le scintille schizzare attorno sfrigolando.  
Lo schiaffo mi colpisce una guancia in modo tanto violento da farmi cozzare la testa contro la portiera.  
“Valla a raccogliere pezzo di stronzo.”  
Mi volto con la mano ancora a coprirmi il viso e lui è furioso. L’ira gli ha acceso le guance e gli occhi socchiusi. “Dove hai vissuto finora che non sai le più elementari regole del buon senso?”  
Si agita sul sedile come se volesse precipitarsi fuori e intanto spegne la sua cicca in un posacenere che neanche sapevo esistesse.  
Apro la portiera ed esco e solo allora mi rendo conto di non essermi ricomposto.  
Mi affretto a farlo e intanto mi chino a raccogliere la cicca in terra.  
Quando rientro in macchina mi guarda in cagnesco per qualche secondo.  
“Prova a metterla in moto. Sono stanco e voglio andare a casa.”  
Giro la chiave e come temevamo entrambi il motore spasima gorgogliando ma non ingrana.  
Lo guardo e lui ha il viso chino e si tormenta le labbra coi denti.  
Sfila dal pacchetto ammaccato un’altra sigaretta che stringe tra le labbra con decisione prima di dirmi:  
“Cerca qualcuno, Roy. Fammi andare a casa.”  
“Jean…”  
“Esci di qui prima che t’ammazzi.” Stritola il pacchetto nel pugno e mi volta le spalle fissando il finestrino. “Vai.”  
   
Quando risalgo la strada, cinque minuti dopo , sto piangendo come un ragazzino, guardando le distese di campi a destra e sinistra in cerca di una qualunque abitazione. La prima la incontro dopo una mezzora distante dalla strada un paio di miglia.    
Mentre percorro il sentiero sterrato alzando nuvolette di polvere rossa mi asciugo rabbiosamente gli occhi e tento di ravvivarmi i capelli.  
La fattoria sembra deserta se non fosse per il filo di fumo che vedo disperdersi dal tozzo comignolo di pietra grigia.  
Mi do un’ultima rassettata e faccio un profondo respiro prima di attraversare il cancello che delimita l’aia dove razzolano alcune galline starnazzanti.  
Un vecchio cane alza appena la testa al mio arrivo poi riappoggia il capo sulle zampe e torna a sonnecchiare.  
Sospiro e mi sforzo di abbozzare un sorriso accattivante mentre busso con decisione alla porta.  
   
E’ quasi il crepuscolo quando torno da Jean.  
Ad un occhio distratto parrebbe dormire col volto riverso sul petto. So per certo che non è così. Nasconde le mani tra le cosce inerti e so che impugna una pistola.  
Lo chiamo prima di avvicinarmi e lui alza il capo a guardarmi. Solleva l’arma e me la punta contro.  
Non ho paura. Non me ne frega nulla in realtà.  
Continuo ad avvicinarmi senza esitazione e lui segue la traiettoria dei miei passi con la canna puntata e lo sguardo sottile. Mira alla testa. Un bel buco in mezzo alla fronte e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Spalanco la portiera e m’accascio sfinito senza guardarlo.  
“Avresti dovuto riconsegnarla quella,” dico solo.  
Non risponde. Con la coda dell’occhio vedo che abbassa piano la mano senza smettere di fissarmi.  
“Non hanno telefoni in questo dannatissimo posto”. Sbuffo dopo un po’. Lui continua a tacere, solo reclina il capo all’indietro contro la spalliera. “Però dovrebbe passare domani mattina dal contadino un tizio che ritira il raccolto per portarlo al mercato. M’ha promesso che si sarebbe fermato a prenderci.”  
“Non ho intenzione di passare la notte con te in questa macchina.” Mi dice e s’accende una sigaretta.  
“Non ho detto che la passerai qui,” sbotto. Poi sospiro. Non ha senso. Non posso prendermela. Non ne ha alcun diritto.  
“C’è una rimessa proprio dietro questa macchia di alberi. Dovrebbe esserci anche una branda. Ti porto lì così puoi riposarti.”  
Si strofina con forza i pugni sugli occhi come un bambino in preda ai capricci prima di scuotere il capo in segno di diniego.  
“No,” ripete più volte sempre più sfinito.  
“Non resterò con te,” lo rassicuro, ma so già che è una rassicurazione inutile. Non si fiderà ancora di me. E passerà una notte da schifo.  
“Che devo fare, Jean?” bisbiglio piano come a me stesso fissando lo sguardo contro il filo d’oro dell’orizzonte, poi torno a ripeterlo un po’ più forte e lo guardo.  
Gli tremano le mani che reggono l’ennesima sigaretta. Anche le labbra che sbuffano fuori fumo perlaceo che subito si dissipa nell’aria lasciandosi dietro quell’odore pungente.  
“Portami lì, allora” sussurra spossato. Nella penombra dell’abitacolo le sue occhiaie spiccano marcate di un insano colore violaceo, piccole gocce di sudore gli imperlano la fronte e l’incavo tra il naso e le labbra pallide. Mi afferra il braccio con la mano, la sigaretta pericolosamente in bilico tra indice e medio.  E’ terribile vederlo così stanco di me. “Portami lì,” ripete, “ma ti prego, lasciami andare.” Mi fissa e stringe le dita in una morsa convulsa. “Non sono che un capriccio…,” bisbiglia.  
“Te lo prometto”, gli dico e lotto ancora per ricacciare indietro queste stupide lacrime. Sospira e molla la presa. Si appoggia di nuovo contro la spalliera e chiude gli occhi. Vedo il suo respiro farsi più regolare, il fumo disperdersi in piccoli cerchi tranquilli.  
Lascio che finisca la sua sigaretta, e la calma con cui se la porta alle labbra ora  che ho promesso mi colpisce come una stilettata.  
L’aspro del fumo mi invade le narici e mi penetra nella pelle come un cancro.  
Non mi ama più.  
Come potevo davvero credere che avrei potuto porre rimedio a qualsiasi cosa? Sento salire dentro di me un ringhio che assomiglia a una risata.  
Stupido, fottuto idiota.  
Stringo le labbra tra i denti e mordo per reprimere quella che sembra l’inizio di una risata isterica e l’insopprimibile desiderio di mettermi in ginocchio e pregarlo. Pregarlo di aspettare ancora un po’, solo un po’, ma ho promesso e questa volta ho capito. Il messaggio è penetrato bene come questo cazzo di fumo appiccicoso. Ma una cosa vorrei poterla dire.  
Vorrei dirgli che non è mai stato un capriccio. Neanche per un istante ho mai pensato che stare con lui fosse un passatempo divertente, ma solo una maledetta necessità.


	7. For some day our ocean Will find its shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non ho parole. Il primo post di questa raccolta è stato scritto e pubblicato quasi sette anni fa (ottobre 2007, mioddio!). Ed erano solo sette prompt!, No, dico, sette, mica millemila! :/  
> Comunque a parte tutto, l'ho finito.  
> Quindi, ok. Diamoci un taglio e sorvoliamo.

##    
**_For some day our ocean  
Will find its shore_**

###  **_(prompt 7. Till human voices wake us)_ **

  


**Più non l'amo, è certo, ma forse l'amo .**   
**E' così breve l'amore e così lungo l'oblio**   
**_(P.Neruda - Posso scrivere i versi…)_**

 

Guardo il mozzicone che ho appena gettato in terra esalare un filo di fumo sottile e dritto, argenteo e fragile contro il chiarore della luna che illumina il capanno da una piccola finestra senza scuri.  
La branda su cui sono malamente disteso non è più scomoda di altre a cui sono abituato, eppure non riesco a prendere sonno sebbene sia talmente stanco da sentirmi frastornato.  
Roy è seduto in un angolo in terra, la testa piegata contro le ginocchia strette al petto, la pistola in pugno.  
Lui dorme, invece.  
Dorme e geme e piange.  
Quando stavamo insieme bastava che lo stringessi a me per placare i suoi incubi.  
Il suo è un sonno fragile. Inconsistente.  
Appena lo toccavo cercava di colpirmi in un automatismo talmente perfetto che dal sonno alla veglia non passava neanche un secondo. Nel momento in cui si rendeva conto che ero io e non un fantomatico nemico, rimaneva immobile con gli occhi spalancati e il respiro pesante e gocce di sudore a bagnargli la fronte. Sconcertato e inerme. Gli sorridevo allora e lo stringevo al petto. Lui cacciava fuori un sospiro che sembrava un singhiozzo e si lasciava avvolgere e si acquietava, Il suo respiro caldo mi infuocava la gola.  
Non posso più farlo. Lui non è mio da tanto tempo.  
E adesso anche io sono parte del suo incubo.  
Lo sento a volte spezzare il mio nome tra i lamenti e la sua mano chiusa sul calcio della pistola si serra in uno spasmo.  
Forse è questo che mi impedisce di dormire, il mio nome sussurrato come una maledizione.  
Non dovrei sentirmi in colpa, ma quello che so è che ho voglia di disperarmi, immobile su una brandina polverosa, impossibilitato a stringerlo a me per impedirgli di perdersi in quei sogni dove si sente così inutile.  
«Jean», lo sento ancora e sembra un urlo.  
Infilo frenetico la mano nella tasca della giacca a cercare il pacchetto di sigarette acciaccato e quasi distrutto.  
Mi tremano le mani mentre ne tiro fuori una.  
«Jean».  
Ed io non resisto più. Lo chiamo, prima in un sussurro poi quasi con un grido.  
Voglio che si svegli, che la smetta. Ha promesso, dannazione! Ha promesso!  
Roy lo fa praticamente subito. Con la pistola puntata mi guarda smarrito, interrogativo. Tracce di lacrime gli brillano sulle guancie, scie luminose sulla sagoma incerta del viso.  
«Incubi,» dico solo e sbuffo fuori fumo in nuvolette leggere.  
«Scusa,» risponde abbassando l’arma. Non mi guarda.  
Incastra il viso tra le gambe e si accinge a riprovare a dormire ma io so che torneranno gli incubi. A Roy tornano sempre.  
«Vieni qui» dico.  
Lui lentamente alza il viso.  
«Cosa?» chiede incerto.  
«Vieni qui» ripeto. Ed è un ordine e lui lo capisce.  
Si alza stancamente, la mano armata abbandonata lungo il fianco. Si ferma ai piedi della mia brandina e aspetta.  
Io faccio leva con le braccia e mi sposto di lato come posso, schiacciandomi contro la parete scabra. Mattoni a nudo e calce mal rasata. Stringo tra i denti la sigaretta reprimendo un’imprecazione. Non c’è molto spazio e sono quasi certo che lo rimpiangerò ma non voglio più sentire quel dolore nella sua voce. Non quando esala il mio nome. Non insieme a nomi di gente morta che neanche conosco. Io non sono morto.  
«Stenditi,» gli dico col fiato spezzato per lo sforzo di non urlare.  
Lui rimane fermo. Scuote solo la testa in segno di diniego.  
«Avanti, Roy!» sbotto. «Sai che altrimenti non smetterai di lamentarti, ed io non voglio sentirti ancora e sono distrutto e ho bisogno di dormire e non mi va di fare il tira e molla con te, ora. Quindi, maledizione, stenditi!»  
Lo sento spezzare un lamento tra i denti. Un suono frustrato, disperato, ma obbedisce ed io nel mentre mi sposto su un fianco per permettergli di incastrarsi contro di me.  
Roy rimane rigido lungo il bordo della brandina, una gamba in terra, perché non c’è davvero molto posto ed è evidente che vuole mantenere tra noi più distanza possibile. Lo sento trattenere il respiro. La sua schiena è rigida, immobile.  
Sorrido.  
Il Colonnello ha promesso.  
Gli passo il braccio lungo il fianco e costringo la sua schiena così rigida ad appoggiarsi al mio petto.  
Ancora non si rilassa, ancora trattiene il fiato.  
«Va tutto bene, Roy» gli bisbiglio in un orecchio. «Puoi dormire ora».  
Disincastro la pistola dal suo pugno e controllo che abbia la sicura prima di metterla sotto la giacca che uso come cuscino.  
«Va tutto bene, sono qui» continuo a ripetere piano. Le parole sono meccaniche, sempre le stesse. Dopo tutte le notti passate con lui, mi escono inconsapevoli, come una nenia che dovrebbe solo rassicurare.  
Un tempo gli bastava la mia voce per lasciarsi andare, chiudere gli occhi, riposare.  
Non ora.  
Ora rimane teso, respirando appena in lenti sospiri impercettibili. E risponde.  
«No», dice e gli si spezza la voce come se quell’unica sillaba gli avesse tagliato in due la gola. «No», ripete concitato, sempre rigido, cercando nel frattempo di scostarsi da me. Glielo impedisco più per abitudine che per effettivo bisogno. Anche se alla fine il bisogno c’è ed è il mio: quello di dormire e far finire questa lunga, assurda giornata. «No» continua Roy come se non riuscisse a tirar fuori che quelle due lettere. «Non ci sei più» esala e alla fine si arrende, si abbandona contro il mio petto come svuotato e comincia a piangere sommesso, quieto, le mani premute contro il viso. Lo stringo a me e lascio che pianga. Finalmente sento il sonno vincermi. Il calore del suo corpo ha sempre avuto questo effetto su di me.  
So che dovrei dirgli qualcosa, ma non c’è davvero nulla da dire ed è vero. Io per lui non ci sarò più.  
«Piangere gli farà bene» mi dico mentre sento le palpebre pesanti.  
Getto a terra il mozzicone ormai spento e lo vedo atterrare in un’aggraziata parabola, prima di cedere e chiudere gli occhi.  
La schiena di Roy, il movimento dei suoi singhiozzi soffocati mi cullano fino al sonno.  
 

***

  
Non so cosa m’abbia svegliato.  
L’alba è ancora lontana e davvero non riesco a capire quanto ho dormito, se qualche ora o pochi minuti.  
Roy non dorme. Posso capirlo da come respira ed è di nuovo rigido e scostante.  
Ed allora mi accorgo cos’è stato a svegliarmi.  
Il calore del suo corpo s’è dissipato. S’è allontanato da me, entrambe le gambe gettate in terra in una posizione scomoda.  
«Ti prego» lo sento dire e non capisco fino a che non fisso lo sguardo sulle mie braccia che ancora lo stringono a me.  
«Cosa?» chiedo con la voce roca. «Devi pisciare?» E non vorrei essere così brusco, ma essere svegliato nel bel mezzo del sonno non mi ha mai reso particolarmente gentile.  
Roy scuote la testa e poi la volta per guardarmi. Non credo sia riuscito a dormire, neanche per pochi minuti. Il suo viso illuminato dal chiarore della luna sembra ancora più pallido con quelle occhiaie violacee e tracce sporche di lacrime sulle guance.  
«Mi stavi accarezzando» riesce a dire in un sussurro e all’improvviso mi sembra così inerme, così disperato. «Non farlo.»  
Lo guardo e vorrei davvero non sorridere ma mi riesce difficile.  
Fa tutto parte di quelle notti. L’abbraccio, la mia voce in un sussurro e le mia mani a tracciare il suo petto, i suoi fianchi e infine il suo stomaco in piccoli cerchi pigri e assonnati. Fa tutto parte del rituale contro i suoi incubi ed è una cosa così familiare che non dubito di aver fatto quello di cui mi accusa.  
Il mio sorriso deve averlo ferito in qualche modo perché il viso gli si contrae in una smorfia e due secondi dopo non mi guarda più.  
Ha di nuovo le mani premute contro il viso, e credo si stia sforzando di non piangere ancora.  
Se c’è una cosa che Roy odia è frignare come una ragazzina.  
Ed è allora che al pianto si sostituiscono le imprecazioni, la rabbia, la furia cieca.  
La sento crescere e montare come pasta lievitata.  
«Roy», provo a dire, cercando di calmarlo.  
Ma è troppo tardi. Parte come un torrente in piena. Una sequela di improperi da accapponare la pelle.  
È difficile anche seguire le sue lamentazioni, cercare di capire qualcosa in quel mucchio di accuse e rimpianti e frustrazioni che la maggior parte del tempo tiene chiuse dentro di sé.  
Il freddo e scostante Roy Mustang si trasforma e perde la sua proverbiale calma.  
L’unica soluzione possibile sono io, o un bel bicchiere di whisky.  
Liquori qui non ne vedo.  
«Basta Roy», gli dico.  
Lo rivolto con la sola forza delle braccia in modo che possa guardarmi in viso. Le sue gambe schizzano in aria prima di atterrare scomposte sulle mie inerti.  
Il movimento ha il potere di zittirlo per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo che mi serve:  
«Smettila Roy, sei ridicolo!» gli dico.  
Roy odia sembrare ridicolo.  
Si azzittisce e mi guarda e caccia un sospiro profondo serrando le maledizioni dietro i denti.  
«Non sei mai stato un passatempo» riesce a dirmi alla fine con voce incolore ed io sento il bisogno improvviso di fermarlo. Non è giusto che sia proprio questo il momento in cui finalmente avverte l’obbligo impellente di dare una spiegazione a tutto. Non ora, quando il mio amore per lui è defunto come le mie gambe.  
Gli stringo gli avambracci in una morsa stizzita, ma la mia rabbia evidente non lo convince a fermarsi.  
«Almeno questo devi crederlo, Jean» sospira. «Non avrei voluto amarti, non potevo permettermelo ma come si fa a non farlo? Come ci sei riuscito tu?» mi chiede con affanno stringendo a sua volta le mani sul mio petto a stropicciare la maglietta nei suoi pugni chiusi. «Come si fa a smettere?» continua a chiedermi urgente, affannato e l’unica risposta che riesco a dargli è quella di afferrargli il viso tra le mani e chiudergli la bocca con la mia.  
Che stia zitto una buona volta.  
Lui si divincola e si stacca da me e mi guarda ed il confuso dolore nei suoi occhi mi stringe il cuore.  
Non so come si fa. Non avrei mai pensato che potesse succedere.  
Ho amato Roy con tutto il cuore e quello che di lui ho amato di più erano i suoi difetti. Amavo il fatto che quando eravamo assieme non sentisse il bisogno di nascondersi.  
Eppure l’ha fatto anche con me, alla fine. S’è nascosto, e qualsiasi sia la spiegazione che potrebbe darmi io non voglio conoscerla.  
So che sta per ricominciare a parlare. So che ha intenzione di vomitare tutto fuori proprio questa sera, quando manca così poco a lasciarmelo alle spalle per sempre, col suo carico di dolori, incubi e segreti e macchinazioni. Non voglio sapere, non devo sapere. Se fosse appena più lucido saprebbe che sta per commettere uno sbaglio enorme solo per fare un ultimo disperato e inutile tentativo per riavermi.  
«No Roy» gli sussurro avvicinandomi ancora alle sue labbra. Gli tremano e questo mi intenerisce perché Roy non lo sa o non vuole saperlo, ma è sempre così maledettamente inerme e spaventato e logorato che non si può non provare tenerezza per chi lo conosce. Rabbia, frustrazione e tenerezza.  
«Non si può» gli sussurro ancora rispondendo come posso a tutte le sue domande anche quelle che vorrebbe ancora farmi e che sono deciso ad impedire. A qualsiasi costo. È Roy e l’ho amato sopra ogni cosa. E a volte, come in questo momento, mi sembra di amarlo ancora ed è forse questo il punto.  
Proprio non si può smettere di amare. Non completamente.  
È facile baciarlo e sono deciso a farlo come piace a me. Lieve e lento e assorto.  
Solo un incastrarsi di labbra per mille volte, per poi passare alla linea spigolosa della sua mandibola.  
È il modo migliore per zittirlo, lui che preferisce i baci violenti e profondi, premessa di sesso feroce. E li preferisce perché non conosce altro modo che non lo renda vulnerabile.  
Non ne è neanche capace. Ed è solo adesso che capisco che i suoi tentativi ridicoli di tenerezza erano il suo modo sgraziato di dirmi che mi amava e che avrebbe forzato anche la sua natura per dimostrarmelo.  
E questa improvvisa rivelazione mi rende ancora più disperato. L’amavo così tanto, forse troppo, tanto da rendermi cieco. Non c’è un domani per noi, ora. Non più.  
C’è solo questa notte, fino a che un qualche contadino dalla voce dura non verrà a dirci che è finita.  
«Jean, ti prego» mi dice spossato.  
Lo zittisco con un bisbiglio appena accennato.  
«Abbiamo questa notte e poi più nulla Roy» gli dico. «Lasciati dire addio.»

 

***

  
È strano vedere Roy dopo tutto questo tempo.  
Vederlo a così poca distanza e senza tutta quella gente a girargli intorno. Vederlo ora e qui con una busta gonfia in mano e l’aria mortalmente seria. È strano vederlo così di buon ora, con la sua divisa da Colonnello e col suo solito cipiglio da Colonnello.  
  
Dopo il mio ritorno a casa ho provato ad aiutarlo come potevo, mandando risorse da questo posto sperduto dell’Est che è la mia casa. Non l’ho mai incontrato durante quel periodo. A volte l’ho sentito per telefono ma il più delle volte preferivo contattare gli altri. Dava meno nell’occhio.  
Quando la guerra è finita e sono riuscito a riottenere l’uso delle gambe, ho fatto domanda di congedo. Per quanto sia di nuovo in piedi non avevo e non ho la stessa forza e resistenza di prima. Sarei stato solo d’impiccio anche se i ragazzi hanno provato a dissuadermi in ogni modo possibile.  
Poi c’era Roy ed era palese che la mia presenza lì gli creasse disagio. Lui e il Tenente Hawkeye si sarebbero sposati presto e per quanto Roy appartenesse solo al mio passato e non nutrissi per lui che stima e una sorta di ruvido affetto, non avevo voglia di assistere a quella che forse poteva essere una forzatura. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto per il tenente. Non lo meritava.  
Credo che Roy le voglia bene sul serio; credo anche che se sia la persona giusta per il Colonnello. Ma l’amore è un’altra cosa.  
È quella che abbiamo conosciuto quella notte.  
  
Non so per quanto tempo lo baciai.  
So che ricordo ogni secondo di quei momenti ancora adesso.  
Ricordo la consistenza delle sue labbra, morbide e piene, il sapore della sua pelle e la stretta forsennata delle sue mani aggrappate alla mia nuca.  
E quel mormorare a fior di labbra, e il battito del suo cuore.  
Ricordo le sue ciglia nerissime e quelle lacrime incastrate che non riuscivano a scendere e il mio nome sulle sue labbra.  
Non furono che baci lievi, carezze appena accennate eppure è il momento più struggente che abbia mai vissuto, il più caro della mia storia con lui.  
È stato l’unico momento in cui ho desiderato di bloccare il tempo, di rimanere per sempre lì, su quella branda troppo stretta, col calore del suo corpo addosso, il suo odore, il suo respiro spezzato e le sue suppliche. E il suo desiderio insoddisfatto a premere contro il mio stomaco. A me bastavano le sue labbra e il dolore nei suoi occhi per avere la sensazione esaltante che nulla mi avrebbe cancellato. Per quanto provasse ero proprio lì, insediato nel suo cuore e nella sua mente.  
«Ti amo» continuava a ripetere lui all’infinito come un’accusa, mentre gli baciavo il collo a fior di labbra. Non gli ho mai risposto, anche se in quel momento l’amavo più di ogni altra cosa. Sono contento di non averlo fatto. E’ stato solo un momento, svanito con le voci sgraziate dei due tizi che sono venuti a prenderci.  
Al sentire quelle voci Roy s’è aggrappato a me, m’ha stretto il viso tra le mani e m’ha sputato addosso un ultimo «ti amo» prima di strapparsi da me, spalancare l’uscio di legno e urlare qualcosa.  
La luce del mattino c’ha investito come uno schiaffo.  
«Mai un passatempo!» ha ribadito lui con furia guardandomi dal vano della porta.  
È l’ultima visione di lui che ho di quel giorno. Circondato dalla luce del primo sole, fiero e disperato.  
Quando quegli uomini mi hanno portato via su un vecchio camion pieno di rape rosse, Roy non è venuto con noi. Uno dei tizi m’ha detto che sarebbe rimasto ad aspettare un meccanico.  
  
Ed ora eccolo qui che mi tende un plico, le labbra strette, le spalle dritte, lo sguardo fuggente.  
Strizzo le redini tra le mani prima di lasciarle cadere sul dorso di Imperatore ma non allungo la mano.  
«Il tuo congedo è ufficiale», mi bisbiglia lui e finalmente alza il viso a guardarmi e tenta di sorridere, incerto sulla mia reazione.  
Smonto da cavallo prima di rispondergli dandogli le spalle.  
«Bene», dico solo ed è un bene davvero, sul serio. «Ma non potevi mandare qualcun altro a portare i documenti?» gli chiedo.  
E mi volto.  
Lui non mi risponde ma non sfugge il mio sguardo. Socchiude le palpebre e s’irrigidisce, ma rimane li.  
Gli sorrido perché scopro che non ha perso il potere di intenerirmi.  
Afferro la spazzola e comincio a strigliare il pelo fulvo di Imperatore. Sono piacevolmente rilassato. Cavalcare mi da sempre questa sensazione. Le gambe di Imperatore funzionano molto meglio delle mie.  
«Mi avrebbe fatto piacere rivedere Haymans, per esempio» proseguo io mentre continuo a strigliare il cavallo con impegno. «È da Natale che non passa a trovarmi».  
Ancora non risponde e davvero non ho voglia di voltarmi a guardarlo o di far finta di non capire che è venuto appositamente per me.  
Dio, quanto è trasparente questo Roy!  
«Sono qui di passaggio», tira fuori lui a fatica dopo una pausa abbastanza lunga in cui il grattare della spazzola è l’unico suono. «Sono atteso a Central City».  
«Da solo e senza scorta, Colonnello?»  
Mi esce forse troppo sarcastico ed oltretutto mi volto a fissarlo, spazzola in pugno e sguardo incredulo in modo da cogliere la sua espressione smarrita, inerme. Davvero non so perché non riesco a lasciar perdere.  
Lo vedo trattenere il fiato e sviare lo sguardo, infastidito. Tenta di tirar fuori una scusa, ma si blocca con le labbra aperte. Poi le chiude con uno schiocco secco, si raddrizza e torna a guardarmi ed io all’improvviso lo so perché non riesco a lasciar perdere.  
Non deve più mentirmi. Non a me, per quanto la verità possa essere dolorosa, fastidiosa o persino ridicola.  
E’ finito il tempo degli inganni.  
Credo lo capisca anche lui perché sospira e finalmente mi risponde:  
«Volevo vederti e sapere che stai bene». Poi mi da le spalle e posa i documenti su una cassetta rovesciata.  
«Sei felice Jean?» mi chiede.  
Non vorrei parlare alle sue spalle ma so che non si girerà se io non voglio. Ed io non credo di volerlo.  
«Sì, Roy.»  
Lo sento sospirare. Un sospiro che è metà sofferenza e metà sollievo.  
«Allora ne valeva la pena» risponde quasi a se stesso. Si volta per un secondo a guardarmi con un piccolo ghigno sulle labbra.  
«Addio Jean»  
So che sta andando. Lo intuisco ancor prima di vederlo muoversi veloce ed elegante come sempre. E so anche che non posso lasciarlo andar via così.  
Voglio che sappia che non l’ho mai odiato, mai veramente, ma che l’ho amato e che forse lo amerò per sempre anche se non basta, né a me né a lui.  
Lascio cadere la spazzola in terra e corro a fermarlo. Faccio in tempo ad avvinghiarlo per i fianchi e a stringerlo a me, la sua schiena contro il mio petto.  
Mi addolora sentirlo così rigido, guardingo.  
Mi rattrista quel verso da animale braccato che gli esce roco dalla gola.  
Eppure so che tra noi sarebbe stato sempre così, un continuo rincorrersi, dove il bisogno dell’uno non sarebbe mai stato quello dell’altro, non in quel momento. Come se la nostra storia corresse su due piani temporali scostati solo di poco, pochissimo tempo.  
Un’eternità, alla fine.  
«Tu sei felice?» gli bisbiglio lieve all’orecchio.  
Non riesco a guardargli gli occhi coperti dalla frangia perché ha chinato il capo. Quello che vedo è lo scorcio delle guancie ispide e denti a trattenere le labbra.  
E’ un attimo per lui rilasciarle e rispondere un «credo di sì» in un soffio. Poi si ferma, assesta la mascella e tira su la testa, ma non si volta a guardarmi e non mi mostra gli occhi.  
Lo stringo a me con prepotenza perché quel «credo» non mi basta. Non è più rigido, ora. Lo sento solo stanco, sfinito. Si appoggia a me rassegnato e aggiunge a malincuore un: «Ho smesso di lottare» che ha un suono definitivo. Lapidario.  
Eppure a me basta.  
Non ha mai smesso di amarmi e neanche io alla fine credo che smetterò mai.  
Ci sarà sempre il pensiero di lui nella mia vita, di quello che avremmo potuto essere in un altro momento, in altre circostanze.  
Rimango fermo a pensarci corrugando la fronte, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore la guancia premuta contro il profilo solido della sua testa.  
Ed è come essere tornati in quel capanno, perché il desiderio è lo stesso, quello che il tempo si fermi e che si possa restare sempre così in quest’attimo tanto perfetto, così raro in cui ci amiamo senza preoccupazione, senza ansie. Entrambi.  
Ma gli attimi perfetti durano un battito di ciglia.  
La voce di mia madre ci raggiunge stridula e dissonante nel silenzio della stalla.  
E come allora anche adesso Roy si anima di una strana furia che sa di disperazione, rassegnazione e tenace testardaggine.  
Si libera delle mie braccia, si volta e le sue labbra sono sulle mie in un attimo baciandomi feroce, impaziente, intrecciando le mani tra i miei capelli.  
Mi guarda disperato ed io mi accorgo d’essere rimasto immobile a subire il suo attacco. La sua disperazione non è la mia, non ora.  
Gli sorrido e districo le sue mani dai miei capelli. Le tengo tra le mie un attimo prima di lasciarle andare.  
«Jean…» riesce solo a bisbigliare prima che mia madre spalanchi la porta e piombi dentro come un carro armato.  
«E’ arrivata la fornitura mensile e va inventariata!» ordina prima di fermarsi ed accorgersi che non sono solo. «Colonnello…» dice poi e sorride aspettando spiegazioni.  
Roy fa fatica a guardarla.  
Ha ancora il respiro pesante e lo sguardo affamato.  
Prende il plico tra le mani e glielo tende sperando che basti a spiegare e poi mi guarda e mi sento miserabilmente vuoto.  
«Vuole restare a pranzo con noi, Colonnello?» chiede gentilmente mia madre, elettrizzata e rassicurata dall’arrivo del mio sospirato congedo come se avesse avuto il timore che io potessi cambiare idea, prima o poi.  
Ma io non torno indietro. Non posso. Troppe complicazioni e la certezza che prima o poi uno di noi avrebbe mandato tutto a puttane.  
Lui scuote solo la testa in un secco diniego anche un po’ sgarbato per un uomo come lui, e neanche la guarda. Guarda ancora me con quel filo di speranza che mi spezza il cuore.  
«Alla prossima?» si decide a chiedere e anche se ha tentato di mascherare la sua richiesta come se fosse un commiato so che non posso far finta di non aver capito.  
Me ne frego di mia madre e del suo singulto di sorpresa quando lo abbraccio e poi stringo il suo viso tra le mani e lo attiro a me perché solo lui possa sentire.  
«Non ci sarà una prossima volta, lo sai» gli bisbiglio e vorrei estirpare tutto quello strazio in qualche modo, ma non c’è un modo giusto per dire certe cose.  
Questo è il meglio che posso fare. Io non sono intelligente o furbo, sono solo Jean Havoc.  
«Non sei stanco di tutto questo dolore, Roy?» gli bisbiglio ancora carezzandogli le labbra tremanti con la punta delle dita come a voler forzare un sorriso, una fermezza che non riescono a trovare. Non mi stancherei mai di guardarle. Sono l’esatta misura della sua fragilità, capaci di essere forti e insolenti e egoiste, ma anche come ora, completamente inermi.  
E’ l’unica persona che mi faccia sentire così in bilico tra odio e amore in un continuo altalenare che mi fiacca. Io credo che stanchi anche lui.  
E poi Roy le serra con uno schiocco e quelle prendono una piega amara, un inizio di sorriso beffardo, quasi crudele. Disincantato.  
Si scosta da me con calma, tradita dalle mani che passano e ripassano tra i capelli a trattenere i ciuffi ribelli nella composta capigliatura da soldato.  
Solo ora mi accorgo che mia madre è andata. Siamo di nuovo soli a fronteggiarci per quello che dovrebbe essere un addio che non riusciamo proprio a pronunciare.  
«Stanco?» mi chiede e ci mette tutto il sarcasmo che può in quell’unica parola. «Stanco?» ripete e il suo tono di voce sembra lo scoppio di uno dei suoi incendi.  
«Sono sfinito», poi esala lasciando spegnere tutta la sua rabbia in quell’unica frase. Ma non l’amarezza, il rammarico, l’amore. Mi guarda ed ha capito. E’ già lontano. Forse pensa a Riza come ad un porto sicuro, sereno. Consolante.  
E’ inutile lottare per l’ombra di qualcosa che è sfumata tanto tempo prima.  
«Ti amerò sempre» mi lascio sfuggire alle sue spalle quando era già in procinto di andare. So che è una vigliaccata, ma è l’unica cosa certa che so. E so anche che non basterà mai. Perché per quanto amore ancora mi susciti è altrettanto l’astio e il rancore.  
Lui non risponde e non si volta. Rimane fermo contro il riquadro della porta aperta a mezzo, incorniciato dalla luce crepuscolare.  
Ma ride. Quella sua risata secca, sprezzante, cinica. Brevissima.  
«Ah Jean,», risponde poi senza voltarsi. «E stato un piacere parlare con te, ma ora devo proprio andare.» Si volta a mezzo e io posso vedergli solo uno scorcio della guancia e linea amara della bocca ancora piegata in una smorfia.  
« _Qualcuno_ mi aspetta» conclude varcando veloce la porta e uscendo per sempre dalla mia vita.

***

  
Non l’ho più visto da allora, ma ancora ci penso, a volte.  
Ogni tanto affiorano ricordi della mia breve storia con lui. Spesso talmente banali e inutili - come certe sue espressioni o certi nostri dialoghi surreali quando eravamo troppo bevuti anche solo per provare a fare sesso – che mi capita di ridere di cuore o, a volte, anche solo di sorridere.  
Non mi è mai capitato di disperarmi o di rimpiangere qualcosa.  
Alla fine è andata bene così.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della raccolta e di ogni prompt è ripreso dalla bellissima canzone di Nick Drake “Time has told me”


End file.
